A switch includes movable contacts bonded with both ends of a movable contactor, and a fixed contact bonded with an end of a fixed contactor and located to face each of the movable contacts, and an arc is generated between the movable contact and the fixed contact when current is cut off. The arc shortens the electrical life of switch, and degrades insulation performance of molded parts used for interphase insulation thereby provoking the interphase short circuit. Therefore, an arc runner serving as an arc-extinguishing metal plate for attracting the arc to promptly extinguish it is provided in some of the switches.
Specifically, there has been a switch that includes a first arc runner and a second arc runner (for example, see Patent Document 1). The first arc runner has a U-shape portion in which an opening is provided at a contact side for shielding between a fixed contact and a movable contact, and also has an expanded portion which is extended in a fixed contactor side of the U-shape portion by the intervention of a bent step portion. The second arc runner is provided to stand in parallel with the expanded portion of first arc runner so as to cover the neighborhood of fixed contactor tip. In addition, an arc runner is disclosed which is configured with a gutter-shaped curved surface or multiple surfaces in which an angle between the neighboring surfaces is an obtuse angle and which is disposed in parallel with a contact or leave direction so that a depressed portion of the curved surface or multiple surfaces faces the movable contactor end portion (for example, see Patent Document 2).